forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Border Kingdoms
| ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = Principalities and kingdoms | languages = Common | races = Human, Elf, Dwarf | religion = | reckoning = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition | page = 151 }} The Border Kingdoms occupy an area of lush grasslands between the Lake of Steam and the Shaar. This area is divided politically into many smaller principalities and kingdoms. Because of the instability of the Border Kingdoms, no accurate maps exist and the borders move around as rulers and boundaries change — this is the ideal place for adventurers wanting to start a kingdom of their own. A borderer is the name given to an inhabitant of the Border Kingdoms., Geography The Border Kingdoms have a coastline to the west where they meet the Shining Sea. This coastline extends from the mouth of the River Scelptar in the south to the opening of the Lake of Steam in the north, at Theymarsh. The northern edge of the Border Kingdoms is bordered by the Lake of Steam and this natural border continues east for about 700 miles to the town of Alamontyr, the easternmost settlement. The border with the Shaar is not a definite one although it runs roughly southwest from Alamontyr back to the coastal rivermouth of the Scelptar. Background The warm climate of the Border Kingdoms and the fertility of the low-lying grasslands mean that crops grow easily and food is never short. The winters are very mild compared with areas further north, and this combined with the abundance of food makes adventuring a popular pursuit. The excess food produced is traded with merchants from other places, especially Vilhon Reach, in exchange for trade goods. | text = The Border Kingdoms are the largest open-air sanitarium in all Faerûn–run by the madfolk, of course. Some nobles (aided by large and well-armed bands of retainers) even prefer the perilous entertainment of a ride through the Border realms to hunting jungle cats, stags, wyverns and beasts of the chase. }} Conflict is common in the Border Kingdoms. The Borderers have cause to fight the Calishite armies from the west, the invading nomads of the Shaar from the east and south, and also fighting between themselves over territory. Regions * Adaerglast * Bedorn * The Barony of Blacksaddle * Burntbridges * High Emmerock * The Barony of Great Oak * Hawkgarth * The Land of Two Princes * Nether Mukshar * Middle Mukshar * High Mukshar * Ondeeme * Owlhold * The Realm of the Mount * Realm of the Ready Sword * Shandolphyn's Reach * The Grand Duchy of Shantal * Realm of the Smoking Star * Suldamma * The Swordpoint Streams * Talduth Vale * Thuntar Settlements * Alamontyr * Arnglar * Arthyn (Large Town) * Beldargan (Small Town) * Blackalblade (Small City) * Blackbarn (Large Town) * Bloutar (Small Town) * Dapplegate (Large Town) * Derlusk * Dunbridges (Village) * Emrys (Large Town) * Felshroun (Large Town) * Gallard * Irl * Luthbaern (Small Town) * Manywaters (Small Town) * Myrinjar (Small City) * Oeble (Large Town) * Oparl * Rubbishford Gate (Small Town) * Rymdyl (Thorp) * Selpt (Hamlet) * Sorndorn (Village) * Splondar (Village) * Syrnt (Small Town) * Taermbold (Thorp) * Telcharn (Small Town) * Themasulter (Village) * Theymarsh (Thorp) * Thur (Large Town) * Thort (Hamlet) * Urspreth (Thorp) * Waernd (Hamlet) * Yallasch (Small City) * Ythtym (Village) Personalities * Kesk Turnskull Appendix Gallery border kingdoms.png|The Border Kingdoms, as seen on the 3rd edition map of Faerûn. Border-kingdoms-2e-map-polyhedron-109.jpg|2nd edition map from Polyhedron #109 Further Reading * * * * * External Links * * Shining South * The Black Bouquet: The Town of Oeble * The Drifting Portal' * More Lake of Steam and Dragon Coast! * Brief description by Ed Greenwood References Connections Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations